Liebe, Leid und Leidenschaft
by Severine1
Summary: Lesen!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

"Noémie!" rief eine freudig erregte männlich Stimme. Noémie drehte sich um und erkannte sofort Ron Weasley wieder. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Noémie lächelte ihn leicht und verlegen an und sagte " Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen! Wie gut du aussiehst!". Sie hatte ihn seit den Schulabschluss in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Ron hatte sich immer gefragt was aus Noémie geworden war. Damals war sie nicht besonders hübsch gewesen. Aber jetzt sah sie einfach umwerfend aus. Sie hatte Wunderschönes langes gelocktes Haselnussbraunes Haar und wunderschöne Himmelblaue Augen. Alles an ihr schien Perfekt.  
  
"Ich hab dich kaum wiedererkannt! Hermine hat mich erst auf dich aufmerksam gemacht!" Wie auf Stichwort kam Hermine lächelnd auf Noémie zu.  
  
"Du kennst doch Ron! Der Trottel würde selbst seine Eltern nicht erkennen!" sagte Hermine und lachte. Ron sah sehr beleidigt aus.  
  
Noémie musste über diese beiden lächeln. "Kommt ihr mit auf ein Butterbier ins Leaky Couldron?".  
  
"Gerne. Dann können wir uns ja noch ein bisschen Unterhalten!" sagte Hermine und ging voraus. Dann betraten die drei das Pub und bestellten sich je ein Butterbier.  
  
"Was machst du jetzt eigentlich beruflich Noémie?" fragte Hermine interessiert.  
  
"Ach ich war ein paar Jahre auf einer ZaubererUni. Und ab dieses Schuljahr übernehme ich die Lehrerstelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkel Künste in Hogwarts." Sagte Noémie mit einem stolzen lächeln.  
  
"Wirklich! Dann sind wir ja bald Kollegen! Ich übernehme Zauberkunst!" rief Hermine freudig aus. Ron schaute betreten zu boden.  
  
"Was machst du eigendlich Ron"? fragte Noémie. Der traurige Blick von Ron war ihr nicht entgangen.  
  
"Ich bin als Auror im ZaubererMinisterium tätig." Sagte Ron nicht ohne ein bisschen Stolz in seiner Stimme.  
  
"Wie geht es eigentlich Harry?" fragte Noémie neugierig. Sie hatte Harry immer sehr gemocht.  
  
"Er ist auch als Auror tätig. Wir sind sozusagen Partner" sagte Ron etwas seltsam. Er und Harry waren immer unzertrennlich gewesen.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir und Harry?"  
  
"Er hat sich äußerst schäbig von Ginny getrennt..."  
  
"Wwwaaasss?"  
  
".. um mit einer anderen zusammen sein zukönnen. Er hat sie am Traualtar sitzen gelassen. Ginny ist jetzt sehr Deprimiert und heult nur noch rum." Sagte Ron mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen. Er war noch immer sehr wütend auf ihn.  
  
"Das hätte ich Harry nicht zugetraut." Bekannte Noémie. Sie schaute zu Hermine rüber die nicht ganz anweisend war.  
  
"Ich werde mal Ginny besuchen bevor ich nach Hogwarts muss. Ich muss jetzt leider los" sagte Noémie und stand auf. Zu Hermine gewandt "Fahren wir gemeinsam nach Hogwarts?"  
  
"Das wäre schön. Ich freue mich schon darauf." Strahlte Hermine.  
  
"Bis bald" rief Noémie den beiden zu und ging aus dem Pub. Sie freute sich Hermine und Ron getroffen zu haben. Noch mehr das Hermine ihre Kollegin sein wird.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Zwei Tage später klingelte Noémie O´Shea an der Tür der Weasleys. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde die Tür von Ginny geöffnet. Sie ist so hübsch trotz ihrer verweinten Augen. Wie konnte Harry sie einfach sitzen lassen?  
  
"Hallo. Hat dir Ron gesagt das ich mal vorbei komme?" sagte Noémie. Sie wusste nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte  
  
"Oh ja klar. Ron hat die alles erzählt nicht wahr?" fragte Ginny leise.  
  
"Ja hat er. Ich finde das ziemlich schäbig von Harry!" sagte Noémie aufgebracht.  
  
Bei der Erwähnung des Namens erblasste Ginny und bekam erneut einen Heulkrampf. Noémie nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme und wiegte sie. Mein Gott, er hat gute Arbeit geleistet dachte sie wütend.  
  
"Soll ich uns einen Tee machen?" fragte sie beruhigend Ginny. Als Ginny nickte ging Noémie in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf. Nach ein paar Minuten ging sie in die Wohnstube zurück und setzte sich neben Ginny.  
  
"Hier trink ein schluck. Es wird dir gut tun"  
  
"Danke" sagte Ginny brav.  
  
"Du musst ihn vergessen. Es ist doch schon über ein Jahr her!"  
  
"Aber ich liebe ihn doch..."  
  
"Trotzallem?"  
  
"Ja! Trotzallem. Ich möchte jetzt gerne alleine sein. Nimm mir es mir bitte nicht übel" sagte Ginny leise.  
  
"Wie du willsr" sagte Noémie gekränkt. Stand auf schaute sie noch mal an und ging.  
  
Oh Harry du Idiot! Wie kannst du nur ihr nur so was antun?  
  
Sie fuhr zurück nach London und packte ihren Koffer für Hogwarts. Morgen geht's endlich los! Wie ich mich freue, dachte Noémie. Dann ging sie müde ins bett und konnte schnell einschlafen.  
  
***************  
  
Als Noémie erwachte klopfte eine weise Eule an ihrem Fenster. Sie machte das Fenster auf und ließ die Eule reinfliegen. Sie gab ihr erstmal was zum Essen und trinken und öffnete den Brief.  
  
Hallo Noémie,  
  
Ich hole dich gegen 10 Uhr ab. Dann können wir uns gemeinsam auf dem Weg machen.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Hermine  
  
Noémie schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest das es schon um 9 Uhr ist. "Jetzt muss ich mich aber beeilen..." sagte sie zu sich selbst.  
  
Schnell frühstückte sie. Machte sich zurecht und packte ein paar Sachen noch mit ein.  
  
Auf einmal klingelte es an der Tür. Sie machte auf und ließ Hermine ein.  
  
"Bist du so weit?" fragte Hermine sie gut gelaunt.  
  
"Ja" sagte Noémie etwas traurig.  
  
"Ich werde das alles hier ein bisschen vermissen,,," sagte sie zu Hemrine  
  
"Ohja ich auch. Besonders Ron..." flüsterte Hermine.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Kings Cross um auf das Gleis 9 3/4 zukommen. Setzten sich in ein Abteil des Hogwarts-Express und schwiegen eine weile.  
  
"Weißt du eigendlich ob dieser Snape noch da ist?" fragte sie Hermine.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nicht" und verzog das Gesicht als sie an diesem unangenehmen Menschen denken musste. Er hatte Rons, Harrys, Hermines und Noémies Schuljahre zur Hölle gemacht.  
  
"Jedenfalls brauchen wir keine Angst mehr zu haben das er uns Punkte abzieht." sagte Noémie grinsend.  
  
Der Zug setzte sich Richtung Hogsmeade in Bewegung.  
  
Beide starrten nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.  
  
Es war beinahe 4 Jahre her als sie das letzte mal in Hogwarts waren. Sie hatte es schrecklich vermisst dort zu sein. Mit ihren Freunden das Schloss zu erkunden. Abendteuer gemeinsam auszustehen. Und sie hatten sie getröstet als ihre Eltern bei einem Unfall ums Leben kamen. Sie hatte es immer noch nicht verwunden das ihre Eltern tot sind. Ihre restliche Familie wollte nichts von ihr wissen. Die Sommerferien hatte sie entweder bei Ron oder Hermine verbracht.  
  
Hermine hollte Noémie wieder aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Wir sind da!" sagte Hermine und schluckte. Auch sie war nervös geworden!  
  
Als sie aus den Zug stiegen erwartete sie Hagrid.  
  
"Schön euch wieder zusehen." rief Hagrid und nahm beide in die Arme. In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen der Freude.  
  
"Oh Hagrid ich hab dich soo vermisst" sagte Noémie und küsste Hagrid auf die Wange. Hermine tat es ihr nach.  
  
"Kommt wir müssen los. Dumbledore wartet schon auf euch!".  
  
Er führte die beide zur Kutsche und fuhr los.  
  
Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen warteten die anderen Lehrer schon auf sie. Dumbledore  
  
"Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich Euch beide begrüßen dürfen. Ich hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit..."begrüße sie Dumbledore. Er freute sich auch die beiden wiederzusehen. Das waren die beste Schüler ihres Jahrgangs gewesen.  
  
Noémie schaute sich um. Kein Snape...  
  
"Puh doch kein Snape..." flüsterte sie zu Hermine und freute sich.  
  
Als hätte Dumbledore es gehört rief er auf einmal  
  
"Wo bleibt denn Severus?" und blickte zu McGonagell. Sie hob nur die Schultern wandte sich an Noémie und Hermine und begrüßte sie herzlich. Die anderen Lehrer taten es ihr nach.  
  
"Ich bringe euch zu euren Zimmern. Und dann kommt ihr zum Abendessen in die Große Halle" sagte Dumbledore und ging vor.Richtung Kerker...  
  
Nachdem sie eine weile gelaufen waren hielt Dumbledore vor einer Tür und sagte  
  
"Das ist Ihr Zimmer Miss O´Shea. Und daneben ist Ihres Miss Granger.  
  
Wir sehen uns dann in einer Stunde in der Großen Halle". Drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung Snapes Büro.  
  
Dumbledore Klopfte an Snapes Tür und ging hinein.  
  
"Wo warst du beim Empfang von Miss O`Shea und Miss Granger?" fragte er verärgert und blickte Severus Snape an. Dieser schaute finster und sagte mit seiner kältesten Stimme "Ich hatte keine Zeit.Ich konnte diesen Trank nicht alleine lassen.".  
  
"Dann gehst du jetzt die beiden begrüßen." sprachs und rauschte davon.  
  
Snpe schaute ihn nur hinterher und fluchte. Ging los und klopfte an Miss O´Sheahs tür. Eine von zwei Strebern...  
  
Die Tür wurden von einem wunderschönen Wesen geöffnet das nicht viel Ähnlichkeit mit dieser hässlichen O´Shea gemeinsam hatte. Und dieses lächeln. Als sie ihn erblickte erlosch es augenblicklich.  
  
"Herzlich Willkommen.." sagte er mit seiner kältesten Stimme zynisch.  
  
"Oh... ähm..... danke....!"stotterte sie. Sie war sprachlos. So ekelhaft höflich hatte sie ihn nicht in Erinnerung. Der könnte sich ruhig mal die Haare waschen.  
  
"Ich kann zwar immer noch nicht verstehen wie er sie mir vorziehen konnte, aber ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück..."  
  
"Noémie hast du meine..." fragte Hermine und schaute fassungslos Snape an.  
  
"...meinen Koffer gesehen?"  
  
"Jaa, warte einen Moment..."  
  
"Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts..." sagte Snape an Hermine gewandt. Er schaute sie so fies an das sie Gänsehaut bekam.  
  
"Ddaankee" stotterte Hermine. Sie starrte Snape immer noch ängstlich an. Er sah immer noch so aus wie früher nur ein paar graue Haarsträhne waren hinzugekommen. Und das gab ihn irgendwas Interessantes! HALT! Das ist der wiederliche Snape schalt  
  
sie sich selbst. Zum Glück kam Noémie gerade mit ihrem Koffer so dass sie den Gedanken nicht zu ende denken konnte.  
  
"Kann ich noch was für Sie tun Professor Snape?" fragte Noémie die gerade ihre Fassung wieder erlangt hatte.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zusagen ging er rauschend davon.  
  
Was bilden sich die Neunmalklugen ein? Dieser O´Shea würde er es noch zeigen! Die wird es noch bereuen das Angebot von Dumbledore angenommen zu haben. Wütend machte er sich an seine Forschung.  
  
*************************  
  
Noémie klopfte an Hermines Tür. "Wir müssen jetzt zum Abendessen" sagte sie und ging vor. Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen schauten sie sich erstmal um. Es hat sich wirklich nicht viel verändert dachte Noémie  
  
Sie gingen auf den Lehrertisch zu. Drei Plätze waren noch frei. Hermine war schneller und setzte sich neben Professor Flitwick und grüßte ihn freundlich. Noémie setzte sich neben sie und schaute wer noch fehlte. Auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Snape erschien. Oh nein...jetzt muss ich auch noch neben ihn sitzen.  
  
Unfreundlich wie immer setzte er sich und machte sich seinen Teller voll,  
  
"Jetzt sind wir komplett.." freute sich Dumbledore und fing an zu essen.  
  
Noémie hatte eigendlich keinen Appetitt. Nahm aber ein bisschen zu sich.  
  
Ihr wurde immer schlechter. Ich geh wohl in meine Gemächer und lege mich schlafen. Einen Gruß murmelnd ging sie davon.  
  
Sie versuchte zu schlafen, doch sie warf sich ruhelos in dem Bett hin und her, bis sie schließlich in einen oberflächlichen Schlummer fiel. Irgendwann nach Mitternacht wachte sie mit heftigen Magenkrämpfen auf. Jeder einzelner Muskel ihres Körpers zog sich zusammen und ihr brach der Schweiß aus. Die Gliedmaßen waren bleischwer als sie die Decke zurückschob und aufzustehen versuchte. Sie schaffte es gerade noch das Licht im Bad anzuknipsen und den Deckel der Toilette zu lüften dann musste sie sich sturzbachartig übergeben.  
  
Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern sich jemals in ihrem Leben so elend gefühlt zu haben. Es schien eine Eweigkeit zu dauern bis ihr Magen leer war. Jeder einzelne Krampf nahm ihr den Atem, heiß und kalt lief es ihr über den Rücken, Hals und Kopf. Dann wieder fror und zitterte sie. Weil sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte kroch sie in ihr Zimmer und legte sich in ihr Bett. Alarmiert stellte sie nur wenige Augenblicke später fest das ihr Magen sich wieder hob. In der eile ins Bad zukommen stieß sie gegen die Tür und die Tür krachte gegen die Wand. Sie hockte immer noch vor der Toilette als sie bemerkte das Hermine ins Bad gekommen war und sie entsetzt beobachte.  
  
Als Noémie wieder in der lage war, sich aufzurichten hab es keine Hermine mehr. Wieder kroch sie zurück und ließ sich erschöpft in die Kissen nieder. Der ganze Körper tat ihr weh. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Snape hereinschoß. Seine Augen blickten wild, sein Haar war zerzaust. Hinter ihm erschien Hermines Gesicht im Türrahmen bleich und verängstigt.  
  
Snape kam schnell zum Bett und beugte sich über Noémie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. Sein Gesicht zeigte nicht mehr die kalte Abweisung. Er betrachtete sie von Kopf bis Fuß als würde er nach einer Verletztung suchen.  
  
"Miss O´Shea. Was ist passiert?" Das konnte doch nicht Snape sein. Es war jemand der genauso aussah wie er. Snapes Stimme hatte noch nie so besorgt geklungen.  
  
"Ich ... ich weiß es nicht" Ihre Stimme klang als hätte sie einen Sprung.  
  
"Verdammt" hörte sie ihn murmeln.  
  
Sie geriet in Panik als sie fühlte das sie sich wieder übergeben musste. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Snape schob die Decke zurück und hob sie in seine Arme. Er trug sie ins Bad und setzte sie vor der Toilette ab.  
  
Als sie fertig war gab ihr Snape ein Glas Wasser und sagte: "Hier, spülen Sie ihren Mund damit aus aber schlucken Sie es nicht runter". Dann legte er sie behutsam in ihr Bett und ließ sie alleine  
  
Kurze Zeit später erschien er wieder und flöste ihr eine unangehme Flüssigkeit ein.  
  
"Schlafen Sie gut..." Er hielt ihre Hand. Noémie schloss ihre Augen und schlief,die Hand von Snape haltend, ein.  
  
******************************  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Wie es ihr wohl geht? fragte sich Hermine nun schon das hunderste Mal. Sie ging ruhelos auf und ab. Woher sollte sich Noémie eine Lebensmittelvergiftung geholt haben? Sie hatte doch das gleiche gegessen und ihr ging es gut. Sie hielt es nicht länger aus und ging in Noémies Zimmer und schaute ob ihre Freundin schon wach war.  
  
Als sie rein ging sah sie als erstes Snape der auf einen Stuhl neben Noémies Bett sass und ihre Hand hielt. Sie war überrascht wie besorgt er Noémie anblickte. War er überhaupt zu Gefühlen fähig? Ob sie ihn fragen sollte wie es Noémie ging? Irgendwie traute sie sich nicht. Aber dann wagte sie es doch.  
  
"Professor Snape.. ähm... wie geht es Noémie?" flüsterte Hermine. Snape wandte den Kopf erschrocken zu ihr und ließ sofort Noémies Hand los.  
  
"Dem Umständen entsprechend. Morgen wird es ihr wieder besser gehen." sagte Snape knapp.  
  
Erleichtert ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer und legte sich schlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf. Ihr erster Gedanke galt Noémie. In Windeseile hatte sie ihre Klamotten an und ging zu Noémies Zimmer. Dort klopfte sie an der Tür an und ging rein. Auf dem Bett saß eine blasse Noémie mit einem missglückten lächeln.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Hermine und schaute Noémie aufmunternd an.  
  
"Wie Ausgekotzt..." sagte Noémie grinsend, " kannst du mir bitte meine Sachen reichen?"  
  
"Musst du nicht noch liegen bleiben?" fragte Hermine besorgt.  
  
"Ich werde nicht gleich daran sterben...reichst du nun mir meine Sachen?"  
  
Hermine gab nach und holte ihre Klamotten. "Kann ich dir beim Anziehen helfen?" fragte Hermine vorsichtshalber. Noémie nickte nur. Ihr war es sehr peinlich was gestern Abend passiert war. Wie sollte sie je wieder Snape in die Augen schauen können?  
  
"Musstest du gestern unbedingt Snape holen?" fragte sieverlegen Hermine.  
  
"Poppy ist doch nicht da und Dumbledore wollte ich nicht stören. Außerdem ist Snape näher gewesen. Wie der mich angemacht hab weil ich seine Heilige Zeit gestört hab. Ich hab richtige Angst vor ihm bekommen" sagte Hermine. Noémie musste lachen als sie sich das Bild vorstellte.  
  
"Hunde die bellen die beißen nicht. Ich weiß aber nicht wie ich ihm danken soll... Mir ist das ganze schon peinlich genug!" sagte Noémie verlegen.  
  
"Kommst du mit zum Frühstück oder soll ich dir dann was bringen?" fragte Hermine Noémie.  
  
"Ich komme mit!" sagte Noémie bestimmt.  
  
Als Noémie versuchte Aufzustehen drehte sich alles in ihr. Sie musste sich bei Hermine festhalten um wieder halt zu kriegen. Zusammen gingen sie dann zur Großen Halle und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Alle bis auf Snape waren schon da.  
  
"Wie geht es Ihnen Noémie" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.  
  
"Schon viel besser!" sagte Noémie und versuchte ein lächeln.  
  
So richtig Hunger hatte sie eigendlich gar nicht. Sie wollte nur Sev... Snape wiedersehen und sich bei ihm bedanken. Aber er erschien nicht. Sie war schon ein bisschen beunruhigt.  
  
Plötzlich kam eine kleine Eule und brachte Hermine einen Brief. Diese nahm und machte ihn auf. Je mehr sie las deste blasser wurde sie. Dann brach sie in tränen aus.  
  
"Was ist los Mine?" fragte Noémie etwas unsicher.  
  
"Ein....Bbbrief von Rrroon" brachte Hermine gerade noch so raus. Dann gab sie Noémie den Brief und lief davon.  
  
Liebe Hermine und Noémie,  
  
Heute Nacht hab ich meine Schwester Ginny in ihren Zimmer Tot aufgefunden. Sie hat sich wahrscheinlich das Leben genommen. Könnt ihr zur Beerdigung kommen?  
  
Eurer Ron  
  
Tränen brannten in Noémies Augen. Sie musste mit Hermine reden. Rasch stand sie auf und lief gerade wegs in Snapes Arme. Sie konnte sich kaum beherschen und schrie ihn an "Können Sie nicht aufpassen wo Sie hinlaufen?" und rannte dann weiter. Ihr ging nach ein paar Minuten die Puste aus und ihr war schwindlig. Sie musste sich erstmal an die Wand lehnen und neue Kraft tanken. Neben ihr trat Snape dem nicht entgangen war das sie geheult hatte. Außerdem war ihn Miss Granger weinend entgegen gekommen. Er wollte gerne wissen was Sache war.  
  
"Miss O´Shea was ist los?" fragte er mit warmer Stimme. Überrascht schaute Noémie ihn an. Was er für eine schöne Stimme hat!  
  
"Nnichts. Ich muss jetzt weiter." antwortete sie und rannte weiter in Hermines Räume.  
  
Ohne Anzuklopfen ging sie rein und sah Hermine weineind auf ihren Bett liegen. Sie trat auf sie zu, nahm sie in die arme und heulten beide um Ginny.  
  
Dann schluchzte Hermine "Oh Ginny....Armer Ron....". Sie war nicht mehr zu beruhigen. Darum beschloss sie Snape zu fragen ob er etwas für Hermine hatte.  
  
Sie ging zu seinem Büro und klopfte an. Nicht rührte sich also versuchte sie die Tür aufzumachen. Nichts. Die tür gab nicht nach.  
  
"Was wollen Sie?" fragte eine äußerst kalte Stimme.  
  
"Ich ich wwollte nur fragen ob sie ein Schlafmittel oder was zur Beruhigung für Hermine haben?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Snape hob eine Augenbraue und nickte.  
  
"Warten Sie einen Augenblick." sprachs und war in seine Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Nach einer ewigkeit wie ihr erschien kam er zurück und hielt ein Glas mit komischer blauer Flüssigkeit in den händen. Er ging dann weiter zu Hermines Räumen und sie folgte ihm. Dort flösste er ihr etwas von dem Zeug ein. Sofort hörte das Wimmern auf und Hermine schlief ein. "Sie wird bis morgen durchschlafen" sagte Snape an ihr gewandt. Sie schrak auf weil sie so tief in Gedanken war.  
  
"Kommen Sie mit!" befahl er auf einmal. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte Hermine nicht alleine lassen. Er nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab indem er sie am Arm zog und sie zu seinen Räumen brachte. "Setzten Sie sich" sagte er und verschwand. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin und machte es sich bequem.  
  
Er kam mit zwei Tassen Tee zurück und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
  
"Wollen Sie mir jetzt vielleicht sagen was passiert ist?" wiederholte er die frage von vorhin weich. Er blickte sie auch sehr Verständnisvoll an. Sie nickte. Es würde ihr vielleicht gut tun mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen.  
  
"Rron hat uns einen Brief geschickt" fing sie an "er, er hat uns mitgeteilt das Ginny sich das Leben...." weiter kam sie nicht denn ein erneuter Heulkrampf kündigte sich an. Snape verstand. Er stand auf und nahm Noémie tröstend in die Arme. Sie fühlte sich wohl in der Umarmung und schloss die Augen. Sie gab ihr neue Kraft.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid das wegen gestern abend. Es ist mir irgendwie peinlich....!" "Psst. Noémie nicht sprechen..." gab er ihr zu verstehen. Sie nickte nur und schluckte schwer. Dann ließ er sie los. "Willst du auch einen Schlaftrunk?" Noémie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie musste noch dringend zu Dumbledore.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt zu Dumbledore.!" sagte sie knapp und ging.  
  
Am Wasserspeier angekommen sagte sie das Passwort "Eierkuchen" und sie konnte weiter zum Büro von Dumbledore. Sie kopfte an und betrat den Raum. Es war niemand zu sehen also rief sie nach Professor Dumbledore. Nach einer weile erschien der alter Professor. Er schaute sie traurig an und sagte "Es tut mir am Herzen Weh was mit Ginny Weasley passiert ist. Es ist immer sehr traurig einen lieben Menschen zu verlieren."  
  
"Deswegen bin ich zu ihnen gekommnen. Ich wollte fragen ob Hermine und ich ein paar tage freibekommen könnten. Das würde bedeuten das wir zur begrüßung der Neuankömmlinge nicht dasein können." sagte sie zu Dumbledore. Der nickte nur.  
  
"Wann wollen Sie los?"  
  
"Ich dachte an morgen früh!" fragte sie.Wieder nickte Dumbledore.  
  
"Am besten mit Flohpulver!"  
  
"Das wäre schön!" flüsterte sie.  
  
"Dann kommen Sie morgen früh hierher. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenhme Nacht." sagte er und nahm Noémie in die Arme und ließ sie gehen.  
  
Als Noémie im Zimmer war überkam sie auf einmal der Hunger. Also zauberte sie sich eine Snack und aß ihn auf. Dann packte sie ein paar Sachen für sich und Hermine ein und ging ins Bett. Sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie wälzte sich hin und her. Nach einer weile schlief sie dann doch ein.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte sie mit einen lauten Schrei auf. Sie hatte von Ginny geträumt. Sie heulte und heulte. Die Zimmertür wurde aufgerissen und Snape trat ein.  
  
Er nahm sie wieder in die Arme. Er tröstete und beruhigte sie. Er legte Noémie zurück ins Bett und legte sich neben sie und nahm sie in die Arme. So schliefen beide ein.  
  
Als Noémie erwachte erschrak sie. Neben ihr lag SNAPE und hatte sie in die Arme genommen. Wie friedlich er aussah wenn er schlief. Und richtig süss. Sie musste sich eingestehen das sie sich in Severus Armen wohlgefühlt hatte. So Sicher...  
  
Ich versuchte sich sachte aus seinen Armen zubefreien. Als sie es schaffte ging sie ins Bad und stieg in die Badwanne. Ginny. Hatte sie sich wirklich wegen Harry das Leben genommen? Die süße lebenslustige Ginny. Was musste jetzt ihre Familie durchmachen. Wird Harry dort auftauchen? Sie wusste nicht wirklich wie sie gegenübertreten sollte.  
  
Sie stieg dann aus die Badewanne zog sich ihre beste schwarze Robe an. Snape schlief immer noch in ihrem Bett. Sollte sie ihn munter machen? Sie entschied sich dagegen. Dann beschloss sie nach Hermine zuschauen. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat schlief Hermine noch. Na gut dann ging sie erstmal frühstücken. Auch wenn sie sicher nichts runterbekommen würde. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.  
  
Dort wartete schon Dumbledore. Er schien sich Sorgen zum machen.  
  
"Wissen Sie wo Severus ist?" fragte er hoffungsvoll. Es war ihr peinlich. Sie nickte  
  
"Ähm...ja.....er hat bei mir übernachtet!" sagte Noémie und wurde so Rot wie eine Tomate.  
  
Dumbledore schaute sie überrascht an. Dann musste er lächeln. 


	2. weiteres Kapitel

Sorry... hatte ne kleine Schreibblockade und kaum zeit weiterzuschreiben. Aber vielen Dank für die netten Reviews. Ich denke mal in den nächsten tagen folgen die nächsten Kapitel. Hab nur jetzt keinen Bock mehr weiterzuschreiben... gg Severine  
  
********************  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Noémie, Hermine und Severus reisten per Flohpulver zu den Haus der Weasleys. Noémie ging sofort zu Mrs. und Mr. Weasley und wollte ihnen ihr Beileid ausspreche. "Es tut mir so leid wegen Ginny. Ich hätte nie Gedacht das sie..." versuchte Noémie und musste hart schlucken. Mrs. Weasley bekam wieder einen Heulkrampf und nahm Noémie in die Arme. "Rron hat sie gefunden und..." weiter kam Mrs. Weasley nicht weil jemand auf schrie und jemanden verfluchte. "Wie kannst du es wagen hier her zu kommen? WEGEN DIR HAT SIE SICH DAS LEBEN GENOMMEN!!!!" rief eine verzweifelte Stimme die nach Ron klang. Scheinbar war Harry doch gekommen. Severus erkannte sofort was los war und lief auf die beiden zu. "Ave.." wollte Ron rufen doch Snape kam ihn zuvor und nahm ihn den Zauberstab weg. Mr. Weasley schnappte sich Ron und brachte ihm zu Haus zurück- "Mr. Potter. Sie sollte schleunigst hier verschwinden. Wir wollen heute nicht noch mehr tote." Sagte Snape kalt und wandte sich wieder ab. Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Noémie hatte keinerlei Mitleid mit ihm. Sie schaute betreten weg als er sie anstarrte. Dann schaute er zu Hermine die es Noémie aber gleich tat. Dann drehte er sich um und ging schnellstens davon. Noémie rannte zu Severus und bedankte sich dafür das er Ron geholfen hat. Severus winkte ab und ging auf Mrs. Weasley zu. Er drückte ihre Hand. Sie schaute ihn überrascht an und lächelte ein wenig. Dann brach sie weinend zusammen. Die Beerdigung verlief sehr langsam und Noémie fühlte sich immer schlechter. Sie hatte Ginny gemocht. Sie war eine ihrer besten freundinnen gewesen. Aber in letzter Zeit hatte sie sie vernachlässigt. Durch ihr Studium und ihr Lehramt in Hogwarts. Severus nahm sie in Arme und drückte sie an sich. In seinen Armen fühlte sie sich einfach wohl. Und sicher...  
  
Severus brachte Noémie zu ihrem Zimmer. Zum Abschied küsste er sich auf die Wange und ging davon. Noémie machte sich im Bad die Wanne voll Wasser und legte sich entspannt ein. Nach der Beerdigung hatte Mr. Weasley die Gäste um verzeihung und gesagt das sie bitte gehen sollten. Seine Frau und Kinder wollten jetzt alleine sein. Bedrückt waren die drei nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen. Wie es wohl Hermine ging? Und den Weasleys? Noémie stieg aus der Badewanne und zog sich ein Nachthemd an. Dann legte sie sich auf ihr bett und schlief sofort traumlos ein. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf und dachte sofort wieder an Ginny. Sie schüttelte die Gedanken ab und machte sich fertig um Frühstücken zu gehen. In der Großen Halle war schon allerhand los. Professor Snape saß an seinen Platz und betrachtete die Schüler mit seinen eisigsten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie lächelte innerlich und setzte sich neben ihn. Hermine kam nach ihr. Sie sah sehr blass und ernst aus. Sie setzte sich stumm neben Noémie und starrte zur Tür. Noémie genehmigte sich nur einen Kaffee und trank ihn schlürfend. Heute musste sie zum ersten mal unterrichten. Sie war gespannt wie es ablief.  
  
Die ersten Stunden hatte sie mit dem 6. Schuljahr der Slytherin und Gryffindores zutun. Ein sehr explosives Gespann. "Guten Morgen. Meine Name ist Professor O´Shea und bin die neue Lehrerin für Verdeitigung der Dunklen Künste. Ich hoffe wir werden eine schöne und angenehme Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich habe für die ersten Stunden leichte Sachen geplant. Danach kommen wir zu schwierigeren Zauberspürchen un...." "Gib mir meinen Zauberstab wieder du miese Ratte" rief ein Mädchen und sprang einen Slytherin an. Noémie seufzte laut und ging auf die beiden zu. Das fing schon mal gut an. Sie riss das Mädchen von Jungen und setzte es auf ihren Stuhl. "Wie heißen Sie?" fragte sie das wütende Mädchen. " Melanie Longbottom" sagte sie sauer. Longbottom? Er hat eine Schwester? "Gut 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindore. Und wie heißen Sie?" an den Jungen gewandt. "Franjo Geiger" sagte er ebenfalls sauer. "30 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!" sagte sie nur und begag sich wieder an ihren Lehrertisch. Die Schüler brüllten das es unfair sein usw. usf. Noémie verlor bald die Nerven und schrie die Schüler an. "Jeder weitere Störung gibt noch mehr Punkteabzug und Ausschluss an den Unterricht sowie eine Strafarbeit!". Die Schüler verstummten und schauten Professor O´Shea verblüfft an. Sie gab ihnen eine Aufgabe. Entspannt setzte sich Noémie auf ihren Stuhl und zauberte sich einen Kaffee herbei. Wie war sie auf den Dummen Gedanken gekommen Leherin zu werden? Oh wie Naiv sie damals gewesen war. Der Unterricht war zu ende und die Schüler flohen aus den Klassenzimmer. Die neuen kamen und setzten sich wieder. Diesmal waren es 1. Klässler Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Ob die sich besser verstanden? Der Unterricht ging ruhig von vorbei und Noémie ging erleichtert zum Mittagessen. Jetzt wusste sie warum Severus immer so gemein gewesen war. So musste man seinen Respekt und Ruhe bekommen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte ihn gequält an. Er flüsterte in ihr Ohr "Komm heute Abend zu mir. Dann trinken wir ein Glass Wein. Den wirst du wohl brauchen!" Noémie nickte dankend und machte sich ans essen. Sie hatte vielleicht einen Kohldampf.  
  
Nachdem Abendessen machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Severus Büro. Sie klopfte an und betrat den Raum. Severus saß auf einer Couch vor dem Kamin mit einem Glass Wein in der Hand. Er schaute auf und machte eine Geste das sie zu ihm gehen sollte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ein Glass Wein in der Hand und trank ihn schluckweise aus. "Und wie war dein Erster Tag?" fragte er sie behutsam. Noémie rollte nur mit ihren Augen und Snape verstand sofort. Er nahm sie in die Arme und streichelte ihren Kopf. Sie lehnte sich sanft an ihn und genoss die Wärme die von ihn ausging. Und so schliefen die beiden ein. 


End file.
